


There Can Only Be One

by 00TaeKwon00



Series: There Can Only Be One [1]
Category: RT - Fandom, Roosterteeth - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanfiction, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00TaeKwon00/pseuds/00TaeKwon00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where criminals are pitted against one another in a fight to the death, Michael, Gavin, Ray, Jack, Geoff, and Ryan find themselves having to fight each other to survive. Due to a shock collar, they are unable to communicate and are forced to use their own wits to determine who is safe to trust, and who isn’t. Some choose to fight together, while others work alone. But in this game, whoever is left standing is allowed to leave the arena and prison a free man. But there can only be one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. There Can Only Be One- Chapter 1

"It’s time."

Michael groaned and rolled over, keeping his eyes closed.

_Five more minutes…_

"Come on sunshine. Rise and shine."

The man speaking ripped off the blanket Michael had been using.

"What the hell?" he groaned, finally turning his head to look at who had come to disturb him.

_Shit._

It was his guard, Burns. Michael had always doubted that was his real name, but it was all the other man had ever given him whenever he’d asked. Burns had a unique personality. He could be pretty chill if Michael cooperated, but if he stepped out of line even half an inch, he turned into a major asshole on a power trip. Not that Michael was in a position to refuse. He was already in enough trouble as it was, he didn’t need to make things worse on himself on purpose. So begrudgingly he sat up in his cot and looked at Burns.

"What’s going on?" he asked, stretching before standing up.

"It’s time." Burns repeated.

"You know, that doesn’t really answer my question," Michael said, staring at Burns, trying to figure out what he could possibly mean.

"The Game is about to begin. You’re playing. It’s time to go and get ready."

Michael felt his stomach drop.

"Wait, what? Why me? I didn’t even really do anything! I thought The Game was only for-"

"You have been chosen," Burns said, cutting him off. "It’s already been decided. You are playing."

"Come on man, be serious! I’m not the kind of person that goes into that Game! I won’t last five minutes!" Michael could feel himself beginning to fall into a panic. His heart was starting to beat way too quickly.

"No one here jokes about this. You already know that. Maybe if you’d listened to me a few months ago, this wouldn’t be happening. But you just couldn’t help yourself, could you?" Burns looked at him with an expression that was…was that _pity?_

Michael tried to take a deep breath to try and calm himself down, but he found it impossible. This couldn’t actually be happening to him.

"I’m sorry Michael," Burns said quietly. "I did try to warn you. Now let’s go."

But Michael wasn’t listening. He was frantically looking around his small cell, trying to find anything he could use against Burns. But there was nothing. The only things he had were either bolted down to the floor, a shitty pillow, and the blanket that Burns was now in possession of. And there was no way he could take the guard on one-on-one. He knew the man had a gun, handcuffs, and a baton. He wouldn’t even be able to reach Burns before he’d be incapacitated. And still off to The Game. There was nothing he could do.

Michael began to shake, his fear finally taking over.

"C’mon," Burns said, grabbing one of Michael’s arms and walking him out of the cell.

—-

Burns took Michael through the main prison area, through a few familiar hallways, but then they reached a door where Burns entered a code and they began walking down a corridor Michael had never seen before.

There wasn’t much to look at. It was a concrete floor with white walls and florescent lights. Other than that, there were no doors or windows or anything to break up the monotony. At some point the hallway cut to the left and about four hundred yards down was another door that Burns had to put another code into before it would open.

Michael looked up nervously once the door opened. Inside looked like a room where patients would go to get prepped for surgery. There was a gurney with white sheets, a tray holding a number of tools Michael couldn’t recognize, a bright overhanging light, and several people dressed in lab coats and scrubs. All of them were wearing protective face masks, so he had no idea what these people actually looked like. The walls were lined with cases containing vials and jars of liquids and pills and other things Michael didn’t want to even think about.

Burns walked Michael over to the gurney and made him sit down. One of the men in a lab coat stepped towards them.

"Please lay down," he said to Michael.

"Like fucking hell I will!" he shouted. He winced when he felt Burns hand dig into his arm.

"Michael. Do as he says." Burns was using his no-bullshit voice. Michael had learned well over the years to not fuck around with Burns when he talked like that.

So reluctantly he listened and laid down on the bed. Immediately the others that had been standing around strapped him to the table.

"What the hell?!" he yelled, trying to struggle against them, but it was useless. "What the fuck did I do to you?"

"It’s all part of the procedure," the head doctor or whatever he was said. "Can’t have you flailing around while we work, can we?"

"What the fuck are you going to do to me?" Michael had never heard of this part of The Game before.

"We are going to get you ready. You didn’t honestly think we were just going to drop you into the arena, did you?"

Michael just swallowed. He’d never really given The Game much thought. Before today he hadn’t even fully believed it existed. He’d thought it was just a rumor that went around the prison.

"We are going to equip you with a shock collar, a statistic reader, tracking chip, and an immunization boost. We’ve found along the years that these procedures may be a bit uncomfortable, so please forgive us for this," the doctor stated.

"Like hell I’m gonna-"

But that was all he was able to get out before he felt someone jab his arm with a needle and the world went black.

—-

Michael groaned, feeling the gravel and asphalt pressing into his face. He slowly pushed himself up onto his knees, brushing the crap off of his clothes and cheek. The doctor and others were no longer there, neither was Burns. And he was no longer in that room. He was outside. As he surveyed the abandoned area his eyes caught a flickering light above him, and when he looked up he saw a blinking sign on the tallest building off in the distance. He could only stare as he tried to process everything. The sign only had three words, but they were enough to make his heart being beating just a bit faster.

_**Welcome to hell** _


	2. There Can Only Be One- Chapter 2

Gavin shook his head, trying to clear away the mental fog. He had no idea what those doctors had given him, but it had left him with a wicked headache. He moved into a sitting position and took a look around where they had dumped him.

It appeared that he was outside now. A part of him felt relieved. It had been a long time since he’d actually had fresh air in his lungs and room to move around. But that was about as nice as this place got. Off in the distance on top of a rather large building he saw a lit up sign that read “Welcome to hell”. Not very welcoming in his opinion.

The rest of the area looked like it was right out of an apocalypse movie- worn down buildings with the doors and windows blown out, broken down roads and sidewalks, overgrown vegetation, and a few trash cans that were inexplicably on fire. Everything just looked old and broken. And since Gavin couldn’t see anyone else around, it was eerily abandoned.

"Bloody-"

_***Zzzzzzz*** _

Gavin’s hands immediately clawed at his neck. But instead of touching his skin, they came in contact with a metal object that was wrapped around his throat. He tried to pull at whatever the object was, but the more he struggled, the tighter it seemed to become. Eventually, when he felt like he might pass out from lack of oxygen, he quit fighting and dropped his hands. The moment he gave up, he felt the collar loosen until it was only slightly uncomfortable.

A second later something flashed in his bottom peripheral vision. Gavin looked down and suddenly saw a number. It read-

995/1000

It was all in white and stayed fixed at the bottom right side of his vision no matter where he looked. It was freaking him out. But suddenly the 995 number began to flash and was slowly rising.

996.

997.

998.

999.

1000.

The flashing stopped once the number was back at 1000/1000, but it remained in the corner of his line of vision. Gavin decided to ignore it for the moment and continue trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

But he never got the chance. Suddenly the entire sky went from daytime and clouds to…the only way Gavin could describe it was like the revolving numbers on that Matrix movie. But the way they moved made him quizzical. Slowly he stood up and did a full 360 while staring at the “sky”.

Once he’d completed his rotation, Gavin’s fears were recognized. He wasn’t outside like he’d initially believed. The constantly scrolling numbers slightly curved the farther away they got, but seemed to peak above that building with the glowing sign. There was some sort of invisible dome covering wherever he was.

Doing some quick calculations, Gavin estimated that the circumference of wherever he was to be about ten kilometers, and the diameter somewhere around five. Give or take a few.  
Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a booming voice. Gavin wasn’t sure where it was coming from, but he was certain that it could be heard clearly throughout the entire area under the dome.

"Welcome players!" the voice exploded. "Greetings and salutations. We hope the arena is to your liking."

 _Oh it’s just top,_ Gavin thought bitterly.

"My name is Burnie. Some of you already know me by another name. But some of you are only meeting me for the first time. But _all_ of you are inmates at my prison. And it is because of that that you find yourselves here now. Just in time to start a new round of The Game.”

Gavin’s heart sank. He had been hoping that his guard and those doctors had just been joking. He’d really hoped that they were just giving him a lethal injection. In a way though, this was almost the same thing. 

"I know some of you must be asking- what _is_ The Game though Burnie? And to you, I feel the most sorry for. But I will fill you in because I’m just that kind of guy. The Game is where you now find yourself. In this arena you will fight to the death with other inmates until there is only one of you left standing. Why? Because this is how we run things here. It’s better than the death penalty, wouldn’t you say? Instead of a 100% chance of death, you have a one in fifty chance of getting out of here alive. And if you are the one to survive, you will not only get the honor of having beaten the game, but you will be released back into society, a free man. All previous charges against you will be dropped, along with anything you may do while you’re in here.

"Now, as to the rules of The Game. Anything goes. This is a free for all. Don’t get clever and think there’s a way for you to escape though. Only one of you will be alive at the end of this. No exceptions. With you, you should see a box. Inside is the item given to you for self protection or assault. Whatever you see fit. This is your weapon. There are others throughout the arena. Those are fair game. Like I said, there are no rules. You can steal, bribe, trade, or kill to get what you want or need."

Gavin looked around the ground by him, but saw no box. Feeling flustered, he began frantically searching around until he saw something black hiding behind some overgrown weeds. Rushing over to it, he found a box. He opened it and inside found a large kitchen knife. He clutched it to his chest with shaking hands as Burnie continued talking.

"You may have noticed by now that there is a number you can see. That is your health stat. It’s there for you so you will know if you’re dying or not. There are no medical kits inside the arena. No help if you get injured. Some things will heal over time, but if you get stabbed or shot or something, well…don’t."

Gavin felt very exposed now, sitting on the sidewalk, out in the open, surrounded by those creepy buildings. Maybe he wasn’t as alone as he originally thought. But he couldn’t get himself to move. He just kept staring at the “sky”, watching those streaming numbers and listening to Burnie.

"You may also have noticed that you are all wearing collars. Those are our lovely shock collars. They prevent you from speaking. You can try, sure, but I wouldn’t advise it. It is quite painful. This is to ensure that you cannot speak to each other. No need to spoil who’s done what and why they’re in this game with you. It’s much more fun to keep some things a mystery. Oh, and if you try to remove them, they will only tighten, and you may actually strangle yourself by trying to take it off. There are small barbs inside those collars that are punctured into your skin and the only way for them to let go is when I push a button to unlock your collar. Which will only happen if you win.

"You have all been equipped with a tracking device in your shoulder. This is to ensure that we know where you are at all times. Some of you may try to remove it. I wouldn’t advise doing that. But again, it’s much more interesting to keep some things secret. So follow my advise or not at your own risk.

"I believe that is everything you need to know. Good luck players. I look forward to seeing who is left standing. Let the games begin."

And with that, they numbers dissolved and the sky reappeared. Gavin’s eyes quickly re-scanned the nearby area. It still didn’t appear that anyone else was near him, but now he wasn’t so sure. Burnie had said they had a one in fifty chance of living. That meant that there was 49 other people somewhere in this place with him. And a ten kilometer circle wasn’t a horribly large place to hide them all.

Trying to keep calm, but failing horribly, Gavin made his way into the nearest building and took camp in the uppermost floor in the corner of a back room. From his position he could see anyone that might try to come up here and have enough time to react, as well as being shielded from anyone outside that might have a gun. Still holding onto his knife, Gavin wrapped his arms around his legs and began to cry softly, trying to contain himself as best he could.

_I want to go home._


	3. There Can Only Be One- Chapter 3

Jack sighed as the screen returned to showing a normal sky. Obviously he’d be trapped in a situation like this. It was like the world was mocking him or something, constantly trying make him into something he wasn’t.

He grasped the handle of his box without opening it, and took a quick look around the area he was in. It really was an open expanse. No buildings nearby, nothing to really hide behind. Just a lot of shrubbery and weeds. They were fairly tall though, reaching past his knees. It still wasn’t good cover though, and Jack knew it. He needed to find somewhere safe to hide.

With that thought in mind, he began walking, not entirely sure where his destination should be.

—-

After walking for about twenty minutes Jack noticed a pile of loose plywood and 3x4’s. A few yards away there was also a blue tarp. Thinking that the risks would be about the same throughout the dome, Jack made a choice.

He was going to build his shelter. 

He grabbed all the wood he could carry, laid them on the tarp, placed the black box on top of the wood, and wrapped it all up. Using both arms, he picked up his supplies and began the trek back to his field.

Jack knew it probably wasn’t the smartest decision, and he’d most likely be found and killed as soon as someone spotted his makeshift house, but he didn’t really care. He wasn’t going to play this guys sick game. If someone else wanted to win so badly, then that was fine by him. He wasn’t going to hurt someone else in here just to get ahead.

_But what about me?_

Jack stumbled with a start. Why did he have to think of her right now?

_You promised you’d come back to me._

Jack felt his eyes begin to sting as he readjusted his things and continued walking.

 _I know Caiti,_ he thought. _But not like this._

—-

Jack made sure to keep himself busy so he wouldn’t think of Caiti again. At least not right now. There was still a chance that his plan of staying away from everyone might work. Until the final two. There was no way he could win this Game without killing at least one person, or dying himself.

But there was no way Jack was going to kill anyone. So he had to accept the fact that someone else was going to kill him. And for the most part he could, but then Caiti would pop into his mind and he couldn’t stop himself from crying when he thought of leaving her.

 _She wouldn’t want me to do this though. She’d never look at me the same way again,_ Jack told himself harshly. _There’s no way she would want this._

_You’re right Jack. But I don’t want to lose you either._

Jack sighed. He was trapped in a lose-lose situation. After that, building his shelter was a lot of stop and go work. He’d get bursts of energy trying to quiet this ongoing battle, then becoming too worn out to do anything but sit and stare at nothing. It took a lot of pep talking to motivate himself to make the long walk back to where the loose supplies were again when he realized he hadn’t grabbed enough wood to finish his new home. But he made himself get up and put one foot in front of the other until he reached the spot and reloaded his arms with boards, then turned around and walked back.

It was monotonous work, but by the time the sun was going down, Jack was able to take a step back and look at his “house” with a flicker of pride. He’d done a fairly good job of camouflaging it to merely look like a small hill in the field, if he did say so himself. It probably still wouldn’t fool anyone out hunting since it was the only mound in the entire area, but at least he had a chance someone would bypass it. He crawled inside and looked at the box again.

Reluctantly Jack opened the lid and stared at what was inside.

It was a crowbar.

Panic welled up inside of Jack as he threw the tool out of his shelter with as much strength as he could.

There was no way that was a coincidence. These people deliberately gave him that crowbar. They knew his past. They knew about his case. There wasn’t a chance in hell that he’d just been randomly given that as his weapon for this fucked up game.

If he’d been unsure before, his resolve was now absolute. There was no way in hell he was going to kill anyone in here. He hated what that would mean for Caiti, but if she could be there right now and just see what they were trying to do to him, she would agree wholeheartedly with his decision. Nothing was going to change his mind.

Not a damn thing.


	4. There Can Only Be One- Chapter 4

Geoff stared at the boxes lying in the road between him and two other men. He knew immediately that there was no way he could take them both on himself- one man was more than twice his size. If it had just been himself and the smaller man, he’d probably chance it, but these odds were definitely not in his favor.

But so far none of them had moved. They’d all come to at about the same time, and since Burnie was still booming out the rules and instructions, their attention was split. But as soon as Burnie had said that there were no rules, tension had immediately filled the spaces between them. They repeatedly went from staring each other down, to glancing uncomfortably at the black boxes. They were all equally separated from them, but everyone was stuck in a semi-seated position, which gave none of them the advantage.

Geoff decided that he could probably get to the boxes before the larger man could get up, but what about the other one? What would happen if he moved first? Would the smaller man race him for the items, or would he let him go, or even just follow his lead and grab one for himself before turning tail and running?

Only was thing was certain- he needed to make up his mind fast. It sounded like Burnie’s monologue was coming to an end, and who knew what would happen after that? There was no way Geoff was going to become a sitting duck for these assholes.

So without allowing himself anymore time to calculate the risks, Geoff shot up and booked it for the boxes. Much to his delight, he had taken them both by surprise and they only stared open mouthed as he ran. Feeling cocky, Geoff snatched not only one box, but two, before continuing to sprint away from their little circle.

He had no idea where he was going, or how far he should run before it would be safe, but he did know that it was crucial to find some kind of cover before trying to find out what he’d been able to acquire.

Geoff heard someone, he assumed the larger man, suddenly shout.

"You pric-"

But he was cut off before he could finish, the shock collar choking off his sentence. Geoff winced. That sounded like it hurt. But it only aided to push him to run faster, knowing that he’d have a few more seconds before that guy would be getting up. But then he heard another noise.

A gunshot.

Unable to fight his curiosity, Geoff turned to look behind him, slowing down to a jog. He came to a complete stop though when he saw what had happened.

Apparently the larger man had been the one shouting, but he hadn’t been yelling at Geoff. The smaller man stood over the other’s lifeless body, holding a pistol over his head. Or now what was left of it. He’d taken an almost point blank shot. Talk about cold blooded.

The smaller man lowered his hand, then turned to look at Geoff. Geoff’s eyes widened. The man raised the gun again, this time pointing it at Geoff. In a panic, Geoff spun around and began running again, this time in a serpentine fashion. He knew if this guy had a lot of experience with guns, then his efforts would probably be in vain, but he had to at least try to get away.

Fortunately it seemed that the man wasn’t a sharp shooter, as bullets passed Geoff on his left and right, but never making contact. Feeling lucky, he quickly took the first right that was available and sprinted down the road. There were several tall buildings on this road and he took a moment to guesstimate which one would be the most beneficial to him.

He settled on one somewhere in the middle and opted for a second floor room. He knew he should probably try for the top of the building, but he was paranoid that someone else in the arena may have already set up camp there. He’d take what he could get for now. He just really wanted to see what was in these boxes.

He didn’t think he’d be lucky enough to also have obtained a gun, and he wasn’t wrong. Neither held a gun. Instead, Geoff had earned himself three Molotov’s and a hammer. Interesting. If he didn’t know any better, he’d assume that these people had given him this on purpose. But that was stupid. The weapons were probably just randomly put with them. He doubted that much thought had been put into this Game.

Still…it was a bit of a coincidence.

The Molotov’s weren’t going to do him much good though if he couldn’t find a way to light them. He’d have to see if there was anything around that might help him. Obviously if they were going to be passing them out, there had to be a way to do it or else they’d just give them empty bottles. The only question was how far from his shelter would he have to go to find it?

Geoff decided that he’d stake out the rest of the building, then see if couldn’t find anything from one of the windows. He’d have to keep an eye out for that one guy though. And anyone else that might have another gun. Who knew how many were out there now? There were potentially 48 people still out there eager to kill him. He needed to be careful. But if someone wanted to fight, then they’d sure as hell get one from him. He wasn’t just going to hide out like a pussy until things were over. Then again, he didn’t need to advertise where he was either. 

There was no reason he couldn’t let these guys weed themselves out before he really joined the fray.


	5. There Can Only Be One- Chapter 5

Ray didn’t understand. He didn’t know how it was possible that he had gotten so lucky. Was someone playing a prank on him? Was he going to die in like thirty seconds? There was no way that this was happening for real. Granted, this whole situation was eight different kinds of fucked up, but _seriously_? How was he supposed to believe this?

He had woken up when Burnie started yelling. And he’d been listening, but he didn’t understand why he was in a sealed off room on top of some building. When Ray looked out the window, it seemed like he was pretty high up. But it wasn’t just that he’d awoken in an already safe location. That was odd, but the real kicker was when he’d opened his box.

He had been given a sniper rifle.

These people expected him to honestly believe that he was this well off? There was no way in hell they had given him the prime location and weapon to simply have his way with these other people. There had to be something wrong somewhere.

But so far, everything was checking out. He couldn’t unlock the door, so he couldn’t leave, but there weren’t any booby traps set for him inside the room. He thought that maybe there would be something wrong with the window, but he didn’t die when he opened it and looked outside. He even tested the trigger on the sniper rifle, but it didn’t backfire.

It didn’t fire at all.

He couldn’t help himself. Ray burst out laughing. It caused his collar to go off, but he couldn’t stop. Eventually he regained his composure, his stats slowly rising from 940, but he’d finally figured out their play. He did have the best seat in the house, as well as what was probably one of the best weapons to be given out. But there were no bullets. And he couldn’t leave.

He was like a damsel in distress.

Perched up in his tower, he would be able to watch the others run around and off each other, but he was denied the right to play. And part of him was disappointed. He’d never killed anyone before, but this was a competition. And Ray loved to win. This Game was set up in such an elaborate way, he was able to convince himself it wasn’t any worse than the games he played back home. And he was quite good at first person shooter games, if he did say so himself. 

But now they had given him a conundrum. Which, the more he thought it over, was quite smart of them. He had the nagging suspicion that they had chosen him to be the one in this position on purpose. It was just too good. _Too_ perfect. Of all fifty players, that he should be the one chosen to be put in this predicament…they had to have known what they were doing.

Ray was tempted to start laughing again, but his throat did still hurt quite a bit from that first round. His stats hadn’t quite gotten back up to 1000 yet. So he refrained, and instead opted for a smirk.

This was going to be fun.


	6. There Can Only Be One- Chapter 6

Ryan didn’t bother to wait like the rest of these idiots. When he’d awoken, he found himself in a rather sizable group- perhaps six in total if he wasn’t counting himself. He greatly doubted many others throughout the arena were as lucky. They must have been trying to intimidate him. Or maybe even trying to eliminate him right off the bat.

As if that was going to happen.

Before anyone else had the chance to stir, Ryan ripped into the boxes. He found a wonderful plethora of items. He was now in possession of a large knife, a screwdriver, a baton, a nice length of rope, duct tape, and (his personal favorite) a bone saw.

Oh yeah. This was going to be fun.

After he had gone through all the boxes, Ryan heard one of the men beginning to stir. It was his lucky day. With a smirk he turned around slowly to observe who his first victim was going to be.  
The man was of average height and build. Bald. A few scattered tattoos. Ryan couldn’t imagine why he would be in this Game with him, not like he really cared. The only thing that mattered was which toy he was going to break in first.

 _Might as well go with a classic,_ he mused.

Ryan took the knife in his hand and immediately grabbed the waking man from behind. With one swift motion, he had successfully sliced the man’s throat open. 

One down, five to go.

He never really had been one for patience though. So instead of waiting for his next victim to wake up, Ryan merely grabbed the baton and went to town on the next mans skull. He definitely wouldn’t be waking up again.

But that kill was nowhere near as satisfying as the first, so even though it irritated him, Ryan decided to wait for the other four to regain consciousness before killing them. He wondered if he would be fortunate enough to get two or even three at once. He highly doubted he’d be lucky enough to take on all four simultaneously, but he could dream.

Taking a bit of inspiration from the Joker’s infamous pencil trick in The Dark Knight, Ryan positioned the screwdriver by one of the men who was lying face down. He waited for him to begin waking up before grabbing the man roughly by the back of the head, then slamming him down onto the waiting screwdriver. The man let out a scream before dying, which caused him to also be shocked by the wonderful collar, as well as forcing the other three men to wake with a start.

They hardly had time to take in the gory scene around them before Ryan swooped in and finished them off as well.

One simply got a knife in the chest, another stabbed in the gut, but Ryan took his time with his final victim. He threw the man onto the ground and put his knees on each of the mans arms so he was sufficiently pinned.

"Let’s see what happens when your collar gets too tight, shall we?" Ryan whispered. It didn’t matter to him that his stats dropped to 600. The look of sheer terror on the other mans face made the sacrifice well worth it.

Ryan grabbed the mans collar and began to pull. The collar began constricting in response. And the harder Ryan pulled, the tighter it became. It only took a few moments before the man lying beneath him began to try flailing and struggling, doing anything he could to get out from under this mad man.

But it was no use. Ryan was too strong.

In only a few minutes he was dead, and Ryan stood up, wiping invisible dust off of his orange jumpsuit. He turned to look at his handiwork, taking in the carnage. It was beautiful. As he made his way out of the building, he could hear Burnie begin his speech.

Oh yeah. It was good to be back.


End file.
